


I'm a Part of the Crew

by ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus



Series: Meet the Crew [2]
Category: The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus/pseuds/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus
Summary: Backstory behind Piccolo Pete and Boring Steven





	I'm a Part of the Crew

**Author's Note:**

> one fic closer to having the majority hahaha 
> 
> where doing this man where making this hapen

While he says he's a part of the crew, Pete doesn't really do all that much. He'll attend meetings when he needs to, and he does some small jobs for the team, but it's usually nothing more than coffee runs or ordering takeout. He's a busy guy, what can he say? He spends most of his time with the New York Philharmonic, a symphony orchestra for which he plays the piccolo.

Most of the reason he even still works with The Lonely Island guys at all is because it's also where his boyfriend works. Steven works hard and Pete needs to make sure he's taken care of throughout the day. He buys him fancy coffee when he needs it, and sometimes he'll stop off at the office with a box of donuts or a sandwich for his beloved.

They've been dating for three years now, and they are perfect for each other in every way, like peanut butter and jelly (Steven would hate that he used such a cliché statement but it's true). They met when Steven first began working at Republic Records. He introduced himself to everyone, offered a firm handshake and told them how honoured he was to be working there. From the first moment Pete set eyes on him, he knew Steven was special.

They grew closer and closer over time, until one day Steven asked him out to dinner. It was a wonderful evening, and the next day everyone told them they had bets going as to when the two of them would finally start dating.

Steven apparently also had connections to the New York Philharmonic, and got him an audition. While he was nervous, Steven helped calm his nerves ever so slightly, letting him know that he would do great. They were both ecstatic when they later found out Pete got the spot. It did mean, however, that He wouldn't have as much time to work at the studio.

They made it work though.

The day they moved in together was like pieces fitting into a puzzle (another cliché Steven would hate), and as they lay in bed together, they both know that they have everything they could ever possibly want lying in bed right next to them.


End file.
